


Out of Chances to Give

by isitmadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beginnings of a panic attack, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Not Happy, Whump, febuwhumpday2, i'm sorry boys :(, ok i love them and isn't canon bad enough, some insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmadness/pseuds/isitmadness
Summary: Obi-Wan had been coming home later and later—sometimes with warning, but most of the time without. And tonight, Cody couldn't take it anymore.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Out of Chances to Give

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [Febuwhump](https://febuwhump.tumblr.com/post/638041380836540416/febuwhump-2021-prompts-the-prompt-list-is-out) day 2 prompt, "I can’t take this anymore."
> 
> I’ve never done a monthly prompt challenge before, and I really don’t know why I chose this one to start, but you never grow if you don’t try new things, right?

Obi-Wan had been coming home later and later—sometimes with warning, but most of the time without. And tonight was one of those nights. Cody threw the cold food into the trash can. He knew it was wasteful, but he was just _so angry_ that he didn’t care. Obi-Wan had been letting too much get in the way for going on a year now, and Cody wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

He threw the dish into the sink then flicked off the kitchen light and went upstairs to bed. 

Obi-Wan opened the front door carefully, mindful of the creaking noise it always made. _Must get that fixed soon_ , he thought to himself for probably the hundredth time. He had promised Cody. 

Actually, he had promised Cody lots of things. Many he had been unable to make good on recently. 

The house was dark and quiet. And as it was past midnight, Cody had no doubt gone to sleep long ago. Something painful twisted in Obi-Wan’s chest at the thought of him being alone once again. He walked into the kitchen, set his things on the counter, then went to the fridge expecting to find his leftovers on a plate inside—but there was nothing. Obi-Wan frowned. Maybe Cody ate elsewhere for dinner. Instead, he pulled out the milk, poured himself a small glass, and drank it down. 

It was unnerving how quiet the house was. It gave Obi-Wan a strange feeling, something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. He took off his coat and threw it across the back of the couch, then made his way up the stairs quietly, the feeling still plaguing him. 

He walked to the door of their room and hovered at the entrance, waiting to hear Cody’s slow, steady breathing, but he didn’t hear that either, despite seeing the man quite clearly lying there. He was facing the opposite wall, so Obi-Wan couldn’t even tell if he was actually awake.

He turned away and went to the bathroom where he got ready for bed, changing into his pajamas, washing his face, and brushing his teeth. _And damn_ , he was tired. He examined himself in the mirror briefly and was horrified to find that the circles under his eyes seemed darker than usual. He needed a break, he needed a vacation, he needed sleep. 

He walked back towards their room where he slipped under the covers, careful not to wake Cody. He turned in bed to face him, desperately wanting to reach out and run shaking fingers across those muscular shoulders or plunge his fingers into that dark, curly hair. But he didn’t. Gods, he missed him. 

Suddenly, Cody turned over onto his back and exhaled. Obi-Wan watched him, barely able to see his face in the dark, but it was enough to tell that Cody’s eyes were wide open. “ **I can’t take this anymore**.”

Obi-Wan sat up quickly, propping himself up on his elbow. “What??” But Cody didn’t even turn to look at him, just kept staring at the ceiling. “Cody, I–” Obi-Wan reached out a tentative hand to Cody’s chest, but Cody was quick and batted it away.

“No excuses,” Cody said with finality. Obi-Wan had never heard him sound so… _finished_. “I can’t take this anymore, and…I think you should move out.” Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped. He was stunned. He couldn’t find a single, solitary word to say. “I can give you time to find a place, maybe your brother can take you in, but…you need to leave.” Without even sparing a glance at Obi-Wan, Cody turned back over, away from his partner of three years. 

Obi-Wan remained in shock. He slowly sunk back down onto the bed, fighting the rising panic in his chest. Surely Cody didn’t mean it, he was just angry tonight— _like most every night these days_ , his brain helpfully supplied. They couldn’t talk now, of course not, it was probably closer to 1am, but they would talk in the morning—they always talked in the morning. Sometimes did a little more than talk, but _they would make it up to each other_. Obi-Wan would make it up to him. Cody always gave him a chance. 

He couldn’t control work projects, Cody had to know that. It wasn’t his fault he was always forced to come home so late…the work was important and it needed to be done. But he knew he was a partner in this relationship, and it needed both of them to make it work— _he knew that_. But shit.

Surely Cody understood and would give him a chance. Cody always gave him a chance. 

He looked at the ceiling for a very long time, sleep completely eluding him despite the weariness radiating from his bones. He finally heard soft snores coming from the other side of the bed, and that’s when he decided to get up. He couldn’t lay there any longer, awake, and listen. 

—-

Cody sat in the middle of the steps watching Obi-Wan as he flicked through channel after channel on the TV. It reminded him that he still needed to cut the cable, and when Obi-Wan was gone…

Cody already knew what would happen in the morning (in a few short hours actually): they would talk, Obi-Wan would apologize, make more excuses, and–

No, it was going to go differently this time. 

Cody was out of chances to give. 

Obi-Wan finally stopped changing the channel and ran a shaking hand through his hair. It made something inside Cody ache. It would be so easy to walk to the back of the couch, run his own fingers through that sandy-ginger hair he loved so much. Maybe wrap his arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. Gods, he missed him. 

He _loved him_. He didn’t actually want him to leave, but he couldn’t take it anymore. And all they ever did these days was fight. He was tired. Wasn’t Obi-Wan tired, too? 

Apparently not tired enough to do anything about it, so Cody had to take matters into his own hands. 

It would be for the best. But even still, Cody wasn’t sure he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
